Unleashed
by air-supply
Summary: Seventh year at Hogwarts rolls on. Draco Malfoy is penniless and very desperate… desperate enough to the extent of dating Hermione Granger, who is as 'frigid' as ever before. Post HBP.


_**Unleashed**_

Summary: Seventh year at Hogwarts rolls on. Draco Malfoy is penniless and very desperate… desperate enough to the extent of dating Hermione Granger, who is as 'frigid' as ever before. Post HBP.

**Epilogue**

"Oh, Hermione! It's a perfect day!" Squealed Pervati, practically jumping up and down while gazing through the window. "It's sunny! It's warm! Such a rarity here in England…"

Hermione groaned and shot a cynical look at her previous dorm mate, whom she thought she'd finally escaped from, but apparently not. Lavender and Parvati were forever lounging in the Head dormitories as if they owned the place.

"Oh, wow." She replied unenthusiastically. "That means that Harry and Ron are already out in the Quiditch pitch, instead of staying inside and studying, which is more important than ever now that we're seventh years approaching our N.E.W.T.s…"

Lanvender, whom Hermione had learnt to respect after her contribution to the benign side during the war, smiled at her, not heeding the hint in Hermione's stern tone.

"Oh, but what will these three girls do?" She inquired, eyes twinkeling with delight.

"Study." Came the automatic reply.

"Sun-bathe and swim in the lake!" Parvati contradicted her, accioing her sun-screen. "So mind you wear something appropriate."

"Swim?" Hermione turned to Parvati as though she'd lost it.

"People, with the exception of yourself of course, have been doing it since Hogwarts was founded," Parvati informed her. "And you definitely need the tan! Look at how pasty you are."

"I happen to like my flawlessly rosy white skin, thank you very much." Hermione burried her nose in _Transfiguration for the to-be Graduates_, indicating that her word is final.

"Let's go Parvati," Lavender said, staring disdainfully at the stubborn girl. "I know just what to do…"

Sighing in relief at their departure, Hermione withdrew her note-book, stretching out on the floor, and began making notes. Well, she did that for five minutes until…

"Hermione Granger!" An angry Ginny Weasley stood before her, arms crossed angrily. "Move your pale butt off the floor and come out to enjoy the sun while it's still there!"

Hermione turned to Parvati and Lavender, who stared determinedly back at her.

"When will you stop giving others the password to the Head's? It's against the rules you kno-"

"Move it!" Ginny commanded, yanking the book away from Hermione. "You are going to chilax for a change, young lady. As cliched as the statement is, you've got your whole life ahead of you. Besides, it'll only be for two hours."

Hermione seriously wondered why they would just not leave her be and get on with their own lives!

"Fine," she huffed in defeat. "I'll go with you. But just for today! And not more than a couple of hou-"

"Yeah, yeah…" Ginny said, moving to her wardrobe and yanking it open. "Man, look at all this stuff! One wouldn't think you weren't muggle-born… it's all so formal and decently witchy. Aha!"

She pulled out some pink knee-lengthed shorts and a white spaggeti top her mother had bought her during the summer, which she'd only worn at the privacy of her home.

"Ginny! I don't wear such stuff," she said through her teeth. "It's too revealing. I am Head Girl and-"

"You need something suitable to transfigure to swim-wear. And how on Earth would you get your tan in all those cover-up clothes? Besides, you'd sweat."

"Very argumentative and fiestily persistent, as always. I suppose it's Mrs Weasley's genes kicking in." Hermione remarked. "And would you stop interrupting me when I'm spea-"

"Let's go already before the sun sets!" Parvati whined. "Come on, Hermione. Just put it on so that we could get moving."

!A!A!

"Oh, Drakie-Wakiee!" Sang the shrill voice of Pansy Parkinson.

Draco, although enjoying the attention, couldn't help but feel annoyed at the girl making her way towards him.

"Drakie-Wakie?" He said, raising an eyebrow of disbelief at her. He could swear her face was getting more pug-like than ever.

"Don't you like it?" She coaxed, wrapping her arms flirtatiously around the boy lounging on the bigest couch of the Slyherin Common Room.

"Hardly," he drawled. "Quit calling me those embarassing names, especially in public."

But Pansy didn't seem to hear him. She was hoisting herself up on top of him when-

BANG.

Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe made their usual loud enterance in to the Common Room. Draco took the opportunity to spring up and face them, practically knocking a startled Pansy down on to the floor.

"Where were you-" Draco spotted the abundant food in their arms. "Oh for crying out loud, you're overweight as it is!"

Pansy, not giving up easily, quickly spoke up.

"Well, I hear that the weather is tolerable outside. Let's go take this food and have a picnic."

"A picnic?" Draco eyed her as if she'd suggested they all go snog the Giant Squid, which he didn't put past her, the way her hormones were fizzing. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were turning more and more into those ditsy Hufflepuffs and patheticaly pitiful Gryffindors. A picnic! What the hell would be the point? What would we benefit from it, I ask you? You've lost your mind woman."

"I'll tell you why!" Pansy yelled, angry at the way he was addressing her. "We never get to do anything fun! It's all about ambition, even if it is exciting. What about some relaxion and happiness? It's making us Slytherins look dull and boring…"

Draco rolled his eyes impatiently at her.

"This is your idea of fun? I'll tell you what fun is. Siting around picking wings of flies, picking fights, nicking cool things and sports games like Quiditch. That is what I would call exhilarating and _fun_."

Pansy feigned a sad look, her Slytherin cunning taking play.

"Aunt Narcrissa did say that we spend time together. Because who knows? Us purebloods might be destined for matrinomy. And here you are avoiding me… why, should I write to her, we might speculate that there's someone else. A half-blood perhaps, or, heaven forbid! A Mudblood!"

Draco sprang to his feet at this. He did not need the wrath of his mother, on top of all the things he has to deal with already.

"Let's go, you dirty black-mailer."

Before they could head out, Draco roughly pinned her to the wall.

"Never, ever, accuse me of fancying a Mudblood!" He hissed.

Pansy's eyes widened. She calmy moved his hand off her shoulder and squeezed it affectionately.

"So aggressive and intimidating," she growled seductively, staring up at his very tall form noncholantly. "Kinda turns me on."

Draco, sighing wearily, walked out the door, where his cronies were awaiting them. Now he knew what was worse than book-worm Mudbloods like Granger: sluts like Pansy Parkinson!

The foursome made their way down the grassy fields, wanting to find a good spot to settle on.

"Let's stop here," Gregory declared, setting down the picnic sheet onto the floor. "I want to eat! Or… I might suffer from malnutrition."

Pansy, Vincent and Draco, whom were spreading themselves and the picnic baskets out, halted temporarily and gazed at him in shock.

"Congratulations," Draco told him crisply and with somewhat sarcasm. "Today you have used a word with more than one syllabel, someone call _the Wizard's Book of Records_."

"What's a syllabel?" He asked indifferently, muching on a potato sandwich. Everyone ignored him.

Pansy lay down on the sheet, lifted her skirt up to show off her legs, and curled an arm around Draco.

Draco lazily scanned the place around him. The mindless second-year Gobstones Club were doing their business under a huge tree, but some were glaring at him with hatred which was inevitable. But he was used to people practically spiting on him every step he took- his reputation was down in the gutters after the previous events after all… and over by the lake were those two stupid Gryffindors, Brown and one of the Patil twins, whom were swimming rapidly, as if they'd never seen water before.

"Sad people," he muttered under his breath. But deep down, he envied them. It was stiffling hot.

"What was that, Drakes?" Pansy cooed at him, eyes shut as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Draco looked away from them, and then froze.

Far across, Hermione Granger, the Mudblood, was siting on the beach wearing practically nothing, alongside the Weasley blood-traitor.

That was not what surprised him. What shocked him was the body covered under all that cloth all along. He'd always assumed that Mudbloods and muggles alike at least had deformed warts and talons on their bodies. But the mudblood was fucking sexy!

Oh, shit. He felt himself go hard. It took everything for him to resist making it go back to normal down there…

Granger's hair, now long and merely wavy, was shimmering under the sunlight… a fascinating light chestnut. And her skin looked smooth and sexy…

Holly shit! He'd been fantasizing sexually about one of Potty's side-kicks! If anyone found out…

"Look at that disgusting display." Pansy, now siting up, was glaring at Hermione and Ginny. "Filthy little things. Next thing you know, they'll turn into hoes like those many shamelessly despicable muggle women."

Draco, now sweating profusely, unsure whether it was from the heat or his unwelcome arousal, ignored the hypocrite and pulled off his shirt, revealing his stomach muscles.

Pansy eyed him wistfully and in admiration.

"Oh, what gives, Draco?" She said, calling him by his actual name for once.

He shrugged.

"Well you know how I grew so physically weak after my Mission last year, naturally I had to build up my bod again. And as the summer hols were six months long due to the fact that they couldn't make up their mind about whether or not they should reopen Hogwarts, I had plenty of time to regain my health."

"Regain your health!" Pansy eyed him up and down, hungrily. "You've transformed. You, pale boy, are now golden-brown boy! And look at those buldges!"

At that precise moment, Blaise Zabini jogged towards them.

"You're having a picnic and didn't invite me?" He asked coldly. Then he saw Ginny, goggled at her for a bit, and quickly turned away, grabbing a chicken sandwich.

"Draco, mate- how the fuck did you get so masculin?"

!A!A!

"Oh. My. God!" Parvati squealed, climbing out of the water and looking ahead of her. "Look at Malfoy!"

Hermione briefly turned around and shot him a venimous glare before turning her gaze back to the water.

"Yes. The Dark Mark on his shoulder omnimously matches the Dark Mark hovering above the castle! Zabini was checking you out Ginny, by the way…"

Ginny gave a disgusted snort at the last comment.

"Oh my God," Lavender joined in, staring at the blonde Slytherin as if he was made from diamonds and gold. "I see what you mean Parvati! What a vision! What the hell does someone like him see in a whore like Parkinson?"

"Oh for goodness sake," Ginny exclaimed, much to Hermione's delight. "Listen to you two going on about him as if he's something else. There are plently of good-looking boys here other than him, you know."

"Look closely, Ginerva!" Parvati seethed. "He's grown hot all over the summer! I'd give anything to have him."

"That is the same person who has decided to make my life a living hell, not to mention Harry and Ron's, his top mission from Day One." Hermione reminded them. "I've lost count of the number of times he'd tried to bring me down, calling me 'Mudblood'. He hates every cell of our guts and vice versa. So forgive me for not drooling all over his form."

"Oh, Hermione, he's been jealous!" Lavender snapped impatiently. "Harry embarassed him when he rejected his hand in friendship… and he isn't famous like him. And his friends suck! You have to see where he's been coming from."

"It's not mere jealousy. It's pure undiluted hate. And I don't deny that his so-called friends are beneath him," Hermione said. "Harry and Ron told me about the time he was crying on Myrtle's shoulder for being bullied and having no one to talk to. But one thousand galleons say he hasn't changed phsychologically, nevertheless."

"Changed?" Parvati was eyeing her with incredulity. "He has completely changed! He backed away from the Dark Side and handed himself over when Voldemort was most powerful! Even though both his parents are hard-core Death-Eaters!"

"Well he only did that because Voldemort was coming down hard on him for failing to kill Dumbledore himself! It was traitorous and cowardly, really!" Ginny sided with Hermione passionately. "If the price for him to suddenly buy his way out with all his Malfoy fortune, spend a week in Azkaban and be regarded with contempt in our society then so be it. Look at him, poorer than a homeless person now, you don't see me rubbing it in the way he'd done to my family and I throughout all of these years."

"Have some sympathy, he's lost his father, his dignity and his money all in one go."

"Stop argueing with me, defending him like he's your long-lost brother. If anyone'd deserved to die, it was Lucius. And as for the rest, well what do you expect if you suddenly deside to become Voldy's slave? I'm so glad Harry's finished the evil dude off for us once and for all nevertheless. I'm still wondering how he found out about the Horcruxes…"

!A!A!

"Look at those bitches!" Pansy was seething as she noticed Parvati and Lamenor goggle at her man. "I shall go tell them where to keep their eyes."

Draco, feeling smugger at the attention than ever, pulled at her retreating back effortlessly. "Now, now, put that wand away. I did offer you to go pick fights, as I recall. Only you preffered to sit around doing nothing instead. So now you must stick to your decision. Tough."

Pansy put her wand away reluctantly, staring at Draco with dislike- which is something that occurred once in a blue moon.

"I can't believe Davis!" Blaise exclaimed, snapping the couple back to reality, and looking at the sixth-year who was with the Gobstones Club. "He's actually getting himself wet over the Mudblood! No morals whatsoever! Disgusting."

Draco's head snapped at the direction of Comer Davis. Sure enough, the boy had his eyes glued onto Granger as if he's never in his life seen a girl before. A huge urge to go and knock his eyeballs out of his sockets bubbled within him. But he ignored it. What did he care how much attention the Mudblood was getting? Only it was hard to ignore.

Thankfully, before he did anything stupid he'd definitely regret, Draco watched Comer walk back to Hogwarts.

"He'd be fun to hex," Draco found himself suggesting, his wand pointing at his back. "He'd never know what hit him, literally."

"Sit around doing nothing." Pansy reminded him, a smirk plastered on her face, obviously not noticing the intense emotions he was feeling due to the fact that he was so good at concealing them.

!A!A!

"I've had enough," Hermione said, uncomfortable at the looks she was getting from the opposite sex which she had not failed to notice, and wrapping a towel around herself whilst getting up. "Thanks for the 'luxury' girls. See you later."

"Wait. I'm coming with you." Ginny hastily got up and followed suite. "I've actually got a mountainous amount of homework, as much as I hate to admit."

When they were nearing the group of Slytherins, Ginny, remembering the times Draco would make fun of them, was struck by an idea.

"Did you hear about the dumb blonde that was so stupid he stole free bread, tried to drown a fish and returned a doughnut because it had a hole in it?" Ginny said loudly enough for the group to hear. Hermione shot her a warning look; she was really in no mood to fight. The time wasted which belonged to her studying was bad enough.

As they passed by them with close proximity, Draco took the opportunity to give the girls the most derogatory, spiteful look he could muster. He wasn't up to doing anything worse. He didn't trust his voice, which he was sure was getting husky at the sight of Hermione's perfectly shaped legs moving towards the enterance hall. As for Weasley's discriminating dumb-blonde joke, well he'd either postpone the revenge for a time in a future when he'd be bored, or simply forget it; she was definitely unworthy of his attention.

Hermione, instead of returning the glare as Ginny did, merely sighed in exasperation and shut her eyes as if she'd ran a marathon and then he'd asked her to go do some more.

"Honestly, Malfoy, will you ever grow up?" She said, throwing up her hands. "I'm so sick of this. Yes, you hate me. I get it, I don't need you constantly on my back reminding me so. You'd think that after the war, you'd become a bit more mature. Apparently not! If you know what's good for you, you'd focus on studying. You'll need to get a good career if you need to _restore some_ _lost money_ after all!"

She didn't wait for a snappy retort; she'd just shot off, grabbing Ginny's hand, into the castle. Really, she didn't care what any of them had to reply.

Draco's jaw was hanging open. She'd smart-mouthed him, got the last (and only) word and got away with it!

"Come, Dwacey baby." Pansy said, pulling him to his feet. "I'll comfort you. Follow me."

Draco yanked his hands away from her, his silver-gray eyes glittering with furry.

"I don't need any comforting from ugly sluts! I've heard you and Zabini had a go at it, 'so hard to please'- those were your words weren't they? Bet you'd thought it a challenge, diving into his pants? Well thanks, but I'd rather not get infected with AIDs."

Now that Draco's seen what a real body should look like, well, he could do better than Pansy! He stalked away from them all.

_Damn the Mudblood for ruining everything!_

!A!A!

Pansy and Lavender exchanged significant looks after Hermione and Ginny had mizzled.

"I swear to God I have had it up to here with the way Hermione is so frigid," Parvati blurted. "The way the girl is obsessed with books. She's so bossy and self-righteous. She doesn't even have an ounce of sexiness in that body or personality!"

"I completely agree. I wonder if she even knows what 'lust' is?"

"Totally doesn't." Parvati said, flipping her hair behind her shoulders. "Doesn't know what fun or carefree is, either. I even wondered if she was homo or perhaps bisexual, what with the Won-Won incident."

"Don't mock me!"

"But I shot it down to her being a misanthropist. But now I have my doubts, I mean she does acknowledge friendship…"

"Who cares about the Mysterious Mind of Hermione Granger? Let's go get a makeover and impress Hogwart's New Hottie."

"Draco's prejudiced against us Gryffindors. Quiditch match rivalries don't help, either," Parvati told her sadly. "We'd never stand a chance."

"I was reffering to Malcolm Aboss, the American exchange student, silly!"

"Ohhh, him… I like the way you think, girl. Let's get going!"

Meanwhile, Molly Weasley's face was burried in her hands.

She was siting on the kitchen table of the Burrow, having read a letter from Ron. Ginny was, yet again, getting herself a new boyfriend. That would never do! She didn't want her baby to fall into the same position she did at her age; pregnant before her time.

Then, she smiled conspiritually, an idea having formed in her head.

She grabbed some parchment and a quill, the answer to her problems: _Hermione Granger_.

* * *

AN: I'm baaack to fanfiction! Yes, I probably have billions of spelling and grammer mistakes here. The spell-check on Word isn't functioning. I'd love to have a beta-reader. Anyone who could help, leave me a review- I'd be very grateful. Or leave a review telling me what you think anyway. It might motivate me to update sooner than a week later. 


End file.
